In My Everywhere
by EstellaB
Summary: Stages through the relationship between Frank and Nancy. It's a little bit angsty and a little bit fluffy. You have been warned.


**Okay, so I read a brilliant alphabet fic for one of my favourite fandoms (ASOUE) and I wanted to do one for Frank and Nancy. I'd like to point out that I've only read one of the supermysteries (which wasn't very heavy on the FN anyway), so I'm going on characterisations from their individual series. Please tell me if something is uncanon.**

**Zelophobia is the fear of jealousy. And I kind of cheated on X.**

** If you listen to Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler whilst reading this, it might help, because I had it on repeat whilst writing. http:// www. youtube. com/ watch? v55nTwg5NIPM (take out the spaces).**

**Disclaimer-These characters have been passed from ghostwriter to ghostwriter, but guess what? I never owned them.**

**Adventure**

The few times they meet and they don't run into a mystery, it doesn't seem to matter, because being with her is adventure enough for him.

**Back-up**

She knows that he'll always be her back-up, that she could just call him and he'd come running to her rescue, no matter what he was doing.

**Clever**

He suspects that she doesn't need him on their mysteries, because she could probably do them all with one hand tied behind her back, but he's glad she takes him along for the ride.

**Dunce**

She can't believe that she's gone all these years trying to make it work with Ned, when they were like oil and water; if she'd only listened to her heart, she wouldn't have needed to make those mistakes.

**Enemy**

He can hardly fathom those times that people try to get revenge on her, because how could anybody meet Nancy and not love her?

**Friends**

Forget listening to her heart; if she'd been paying attention to Bess, George and even Joe since they'd met the Hardys, perhaps she would have suffered less hurt in the past years, and hurt others less as well.

**Grief**

If they fail to protect someone, it always saddens both of them, but he's never seen anyone feel the sort of compassion-even for an enemy-that she can.

**Hurt**

There have been too many occasions when he's nearly died, and she can't stand it, but the times when someone he loves has let him down are worse, and she worries that she might have been one of them.

**Intrigue**

She's a mystery in herself, at times, but then at other times, she's so open with him that he thinks he can read her like a book.

**Jokes**

She likes to make him laugh, because nobody laughs quite like him, but sometimes it end up being more awkward than she'd intended, and she's sick of pretending she doesn't know why.

**Keepsake**

He's got a hundred reminders of her and the cases they've solved in the scars all over his body, but he wouldn't change one of them for a safer moment without her.

**Last**

He may not be the first man she's kissed, but she certainly hopes he'll be the last, and that troubles her as much as it thrills her.

**Matter**

Once, he accidentally said that Callie and Ned weren't important, and he doesn't mean it, but he knows that nobody could ever matter in quite the same way that she does.

**Never**

She vows to herself that she won't let him down when he needs her, and he seems to need her quite a lot these days.

**Once**

He thinks that if they could both be brave enough to take a chance, and at the same time, that chance would last longer than forever.

**Protection**

She doesn't need protecting, but she knows he'll always try anyway, and it doesn't upset her.

**Quarrel**

Sometimes they argue about stupid things, because it's easier than talking about the truth, and those might be the worst moments of his life.

**Real**

She thinks that, perhaps, she didn't really know what love was like until she knew him, and that scares her.

**Solution**

He hates it when she's hurt on a case, but at the same times, he would never stop her doing what she loves; there's only one answer he can come up with, and that's to love her forever, and try to never let anyone hurt her.

**Try**

She always wants to make the effort for a fresh start, and this time she's going to.

**Understood**

No-one can read his mind as well as she can, not even Joe, and when they finish each others sentences it seems perfectly natural to him.

**Violent**

Her life is very often in danger when they solve cases together, and, though it's terrifying and she hates to cause pain, the look in his eyes in that situation always comforts her.

**Wishful**

Maybe they can finally dispense with all the just-friends nonsense and talk to each other properly; he certainly hopes so.

**Kiss**

He's kissing her, but it's not like before, because now there's no Ned and no Callie; it's just them and it's snowing, and she hopes it will last forever.

**Yours**

He can't remember when his heart stopped being his, and he knows it hasn't been Callie's for a long time, but he could pinpoint the exact moment when it became _hers_; it's stamped on him indeliably.

**Zelophobia**

Jealousy is an ugly thing, and she's very glad she doesn't have to pretend she's fine any more; with his arm around her, everything is right with the world.


End file.
